A function of fluid flow control systems is to regulate the rate of distribution of transport fluid through a line. Some examples of fluid control devices are peritoneal dialysis machines and intravenous fluid delivery systems. Fluid flow control systems may include a permanent housing which does not come into direct contact with the transporting fluid and into which a fluid-exposed disposable cassette is placed. Flexible membranes, or other structures that respond to pressure, maintain separation between the permanent and disposable components. Examples of such control systems and their sub-components (in particular, valves) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,778,451, 4,976,162, 5,088,515, and 5,178,182. These patents are all issued to Kamen and are all hereby incorporated herein by reference.
One problem with respect to fluid flow control devices arises in, for example dialysis treatment. Patients want to minimize the time spent hooked up to the peritoneal dialysis machine. In order to satisfy patient demands, the flow rate of the fluid pumped into the patient's catheter may be proportionally increased by increasing the pumping pressure. However, international specifications (for example, EN 50072) regulate the maximum and minimum pressures allowed in the patient's catheter. The maximum positive pressure allowable is set at −150 mm Hg (.about.0.3 psi), and the minimum (or maximum negative, or suction pressure) is set at .about.75 mm Hg (.about.−1.5 psi). Prior art dialysis machines use pumping pressures of about 75 mm Hg (1.5 psi) when pumping fluid into the patient. If the dialysis machine and the patient are at the same elevation, the pressure applied at the pump will be very close to the pressure at the patient's catheter. If, on the other hand, the dialysis machine is elevated above the patient, the pressure at the patient's catheter will be higher than the pressure applied at the pump. Consequently, to insure a margin of safety, the pumping pressure is set well below the maximum allowable pressure to compensate for any uncertainty in the position of the patient relative to the dialysis machine.